<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is it like to work for Linus? by Qtaro_Kujo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760630">What is it like to work for Linus?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qtaro_Kujo/pseuds/Qtaro_Kujo'>Qtaro_Kujo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linus Tech Tips, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ghost Sex, Human/Pokemon Sex, Humor, Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qtaro_Kujo/pseuds/Qtaro_Kujo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Linus spends a late night at the office checking out an interesting gadget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gengar/Linus Sebastian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What is it like to work for Linus?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After making sure that no one else was still in the building, Linus tiptoed over to the storage room in the back. He pulled away a pile of core i9s to reveal a sleek black safe. An excited grin crept across his face as he entered the combination - 094094. </p><p>Inside, a single red and white sphere gleamed slightly in the dark, almost as if it was waiting for him.</p><p>Linus picked up the ball and went back to his office. He had no idea how he'd gotten so lucky. It had been nearly seven years since he'd woken up hungover with it in his hand. </p><p>In the years since the ball had never revealed anything to him. It was basically indestructible. Trying to understand it was tougher than that time he'd had to first work out USB naming standards.</p><p>However, all of that had become secondary once Linus' attention had shifted to the creature inside.</p><p>Linus tapped the center of the ball before tossing it onto his office table. She appeared in a flash of light, as beautiful as the day he had first seen her.</p><p>The only thing she'd had at the time was a tag that had "No, Fuck <i>you</i>, Mindy!" scrawled on it in capital letters.<br/>
At first, he'd wondered what Mindy had done to garner such a response. It was only later when he realized the statement might not have been made in a negative sense.</p><p> </p><p>Normally, all he would have had time for was a Sexquickie, but that night, he'd checked all the boxes. He'd made sure all of his employees had gone home early and given the overzealous ones the day off. He'd even pretended to be tired all day, subtly foreshadowing that he might fall asleep at night in the office.</p><p>Linus was harder than he'd been when he'd first gotten his hands on an RTX 3090. He pulled down his pants, and Mindy immediately got to work.</p><p>Mindy grabbed onto Linus's dick with her hand and started slowly stroking it. Linus groaned as a finger phased through his perineal area and gently rubbed against his prostate. Unless he did something fast, He was about to blow his load faster than a Delta PFR0912XHE. He grabbed Mindy's legs and lay back on his office table, putting them in a sixty-nine position.</p><p>It had taken him a while to figure out, but he'd found a spot a couple of centimeters inside Mindy's vagina. While it could phase through matter like the rest of her body, right now it was a hard marble. A dripping wet hard marble.</p><p>Linus stuck his fingers inside Mindy and grabbed onto her sensitive spot. Mindy let out a guttural moan and reciprocated by starting to lick Linus' member. The feeling of her cool tongue on his hot member was too much for him to take. </p><p>Purple spheres emanated out of Mindy and they both exploded, their cries audible in the street below.</p><p>Linus watched Mindy swallow his load with increasing arousal. The power of her paralytic lick meant that Linus wasn't going soft anytime soon. Grabbing the ghost from behind, Linus slowly inserted his member. Mindy whimpered in pleasure.</p><p>
 THIS FANFIC WAS SPONSORED BY TUNNELBE-
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>* * *</p><p>
  <i>At this point, the original writer was hospitalized after double-tapping his screen hard enough to cause permanent damage to his fingers. Sadly, as a result the rest of this fanfic remains incomplete.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>